


Stress-reliever Acquired!

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Asagiri Gen is a pervert, For Science!, Gen, Hentai, Late at Night, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Oil, Orgasm, Peeping, Perversion, Pervert Asagiri Gen, Public Masturbation, Science, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spying, Stress Relief, caught masturbating, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gen catches Senku masturbating.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 487





	Stress-reliever Acquired!

Gen never usually stays up this late. He likes to get to sleep early to watch the sunrise from time-to-time, but late nights like this are an exciting event of sorts. He strolls around the empty and quiet grounds of the latest project Senku and co. had been working on hours earlier.

The mentalist’s hawk-eye catches something strange on the base of the project. It doesn’t look right. Gen turns to Senku and Chrome’s sleeping quarters. He had overheard Senku telling Chrome to sleep in the village tonight, saying that he needs to work on something important. Chrome agreed, reluctantly.

Telling Senku about this as soon as possible is the best option in the book right now. Hurrying a bit, Gen climbs up the ladder and peers inside. 

“Senku-cha—”

“Hnn…”

A signal of alert pulls Gen’s head away, his eyes widening an inch or two. He didn’t even know what he heard — a bright cherry had suddenly flushed over his face and his brain told him to get out as a response to the weird noise.

Confused, Gen gingerly looks back inside, curiosity getting the best of him. It’s dark and empty, except for the figure sitting against the wall off to the right. The mentalist’s eyes widen even further, now taking in the sight before him.

“Ngh…”

Once more, Gen yanks his head away and covers his mouth, the scenario seeming impossible to be real.

_Senku-chan…_

_...is jerking off?!_

He presses against the outer wall, hoping he hadn't been seen. Blinking rapidly, Gen’s brain almost registers what he saw to be an illusion. That couldn’t possibly be happening right now. Someone so serious, so orderly, so smart couldn’t possibly be touching himself.

Senku’s soft panting says otherwise.

Senku Ishigami, the savior of this Stone World; someone who knows the basics of chemistry to the full sequence of the Big Bang. He’s visited every science textbook from front cover to back, and yet, right now, he’s...

Gen heats up at the images flashing through his mind. He gently wraps his eyes around the corner again, hoping to get another look—

“Ah, hah, come on…”

The scientist’s arm is moving in smooth and fluid motions, almost elegant. His head thrown back, he covers his face with his other hand, panting softly in the darkness. Senku’s legs are spread widely, letting Gen have a full-on view of what he’s doing. His robe is pulled up, the majority of his torso sticking to his sweat-slick body.

Senku’s hand slows down. His fingers settle on the head of his cock, twirling them around it and even pinching it lightly. He grunts. Wet, slick noises rattle Gen’s ears, Senku’s dick dripping with a wet stickiness.

_Did Senku-chan use his own saliva…?_

Back in modern times, Gen, like most people, watched porn from time-to-time whenever he felt the need to. He jerked himself off every once in a while, either before or after he went on television. He never thought he would see something he saw on a computer screen in real life. And from Senku! After all, he usually watched porn whenever he needed to relieve some stress—

_Stress…_

The word bounces in Gen’s mind before a realization hit him like lightning.

_Senku-chan’s been working pretty hard lately…is he stressed? Is he simply trying to relieve himself of stress?_

A memory flashes through Gen’s mind: Senku telling Chrome to sleep in the village. He demands it rather than requests it. Senku ends his sentence with a harsh sigh, one that hardworking students let out when they climb into bed after a few hard hours of studying. Trial and error had been their greatest enemy.

It all clicks together.

Gen’s eerie smirk slides across his face. _Ah...so even Senku-chan needs to be relieved…_

“Nggh..!”

Gen snaps his attention back to Senku, nearly hypnotized at the way his hand moves up and down his cock. He’s moving faster than he was, the slow and meticulous strokes picking up speed and becoming erratic. He lets out a moan, his other hand falling from his face and clawing at the floor.

Senku suddenly stops and reaches for a bowl off to his left, dipping his hand into it. It comes out covered in a liquid. Once done, Senku goes right back to his hard cock, stroking faster and gripping harder than before, sighing.

Gen suddenly notices a broken coconut a few feet away from the scientist. Suika had brought it back from one of her little excursions, and Senku had told her it would be good for future projects, saying coconut oil is a good start for loosening things up.

_Coconut oil…_

“Mmhn!” Senku groans, finally bringing his head down to look at his what he’s doing. Eyes lidded, hair plastered to his forehead, mouth hanging open — it’s something Gen would expect to see come right out of a hentai.

He can’t look away. Gen doesn’t even realize the growing sensation in his own nether region. Mind swirling, he reaches between his own legs and starts copying Senku’s movements. Slow and steady. Gen times his strokes to match Senku’s speed, such movements leaving him in the most incredible state he’s ever experienced.

Does Senku even have masturbation techniques broiled down to a scientific explanation?!

The way Gen swivels his wrist around his cock forces him to cover his mouth with his free hand. Watching Senku, the most unlikely candidate, is turning him on. His cock twitches in his hand and he tries to keep as quiet as possible, the overwhelming sensation bringing him to the incoming pinnacle.

Senku picks up the pace. He hisses through clenched teeth, the oil on his hand feeling so good on his cock. Doing this after so long, after thousands of years, feels too damn good. He has to thank Suika tomorrow.

It peaks higher and higher, the tidal waves of pleasure getting closer and closer. Just a little further — he’s almost there, he’s almost there. Senku’s heart rams as he feels himself falling over the edge.

“Ahh, coming…” he grunts, biting his lip. “Coming...coming…!”

_Masturbation — the release of dopamine and oxytocin, then serotonin...!_

It all combusts, the chemical explosion goes off and Senku comes hard all over his hand and the floor. He strokes himself through his orgasm, moaning loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. His arm drops from over-exertion, panting stiffly and reveling in his post-orgasm exhilaration.

Gen thrusts into his own fist, coming shortly and silently after Senku. He breathes heavily, staring down at the mess in his hand and panics when he hears movement coming from inside the structure.

Briskly, the mentalist subsides his high and high-tails it out of there before he could be caught, hiding in the nearby forest. The tree branches conceal him from sight, and thanks to the darkness, even if Senku had heard him, he’s ten billion percent sure he wouldn’t be able to find him.

That...was exhilarating.

* * *

The next morning, Chrome, Kohaku, Suika, and Kinro and Ginro all arrive bright and early, much to Ginro’s dismay. Gen joins them shortly and greets Senku, tagging along with the group.

“You all have a lot of work to do,” Senku muses, holding yet another strange piece of unknown hardware in his hand. “I spent last night making this, so get ready to work like hell.”

Ginro exclaims, “Hold it! I thought you said we never had to work again?!”

“Gadgets don’t create themselves,” Senku says.

Chrome is fired up to see what new invention will be created today. Meanwhile, Gen stands off at the sidelines with Suika, his mind falling back to last night’s events. He hadn’t begun worrying about it until now: did Senku catch him at all? 

“Hey, Suika,” Senku smirks at the melon-headed girl, “mind go fetching some more of those coconuts you discovered?”

“Suika would love to!” the girl says with a big smile. “Was it helpful?!”

The scientist’s eyes slide and avert themselves away, “Yes, very.”

“Wahoo!” Suika clumps herself inside the melon and rolls off into the forest, a puppy not far behind her, “Suika will return with many more!”

Gen Asagiri can hardly believe his ears. After everything he had witnessed last night, this situation seems too surreal. Despite all this, the comforting part is Senku doesn’t seem to be aware of Gen’s knowledge of his deeds.

“Senku-chan,” Gen muses, a sinister look in his eyes. “I can’t help but be curious. What did you do with the coconut?”

There’s a pause, and Gen is ten billion percent sure he’s got him until Senku says, “Old fashioned, Stone Age-coconut milk. It’s a new recipe by yours truly.”

“I see.”

“You’ll get some if you work hard, mentalist,” he ends and stalks off to help Chrome.

Gen’s smirk widens. It’s interesting to see the impossible made possible, and that’s what causes him to open his mouth and say, “Mind if you explain the recipe? I’d love to try some.”

Senku’s eyes stare back at Gen for a moment longer before he shakes his head, “I’ll explain it after you deserve some. You’re here, which means another pair of arms is around to work. Get to it.”

Gen nods, “Right, right,” and strolls past Senku, whose head is cast down. He leans close and makes sure that Senku can _hear_ his snarky grin.

“Tell me the recipe for that stress-reliever, if you please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, comment your opinions!


End file.
